GamesMaster Issue 301
This magazine was dated March 2016 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 1 page (4) Team GM - 1 page (5) Fanbase - 3 pages (6-8) Minecraft'''Master - 2 pages (60-61) CultureMaster - 2 pages (88-89) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront Turtle Power! - 2 pages (10-11) :Platinum Games announces '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants In Manhattan. The Fass and the Furious - 2 pages (12-13) :Switch on your Eagle Vision for the first shots from the Assassin's Creed movie. "Each new iteration seems to be moving further from its core" - 1 page (14) :FIFA 17 Ultimate Team will need to recapture the thrill of team building, or it'll lose Ben Tryer forever. "Publishers have sold us on always online. Can they meet expectations?" - 1 page (17) :With The Division almost here, James Nouch argues that publishers need to tread carefully when they embark on persistent, evolving games. The NX Big Thing - 1 page (16) :Our readers (that's you!) pick their most wanted games for Nintendo's next console. A Whale of a Time - 1 page (17) :A new aquatic adventure that's looking reel good. You Win You Lose - 1 page (18) The GM To Do List - 1 page (19) Features Making a Monster - 8 pages (20-27) : We talk to Pokemon producer Junichi Masuda for the inside story on the creation of a cultural phenomenon. Building a Blockbuster - 10 pages (46-55) : We've used a Jedi mind trick on Traveller's Tales to find out everything there is to know about the game we just can't BB-wait for: LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Previews The Division - Ben Griffin - 4 pages (28-31) Homefront: The Revolution - Ben Tryer - 2 pages (32-33) Hitman - Ben Griffin - 2 pages (34-35) Torment: Tides of Numenera - Chris Thursten - 1 page (36) Hyper Light Drifter - Matt Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (37) Paragon - James Nouch - 2 pages (38-39) Monster Boy and the Cursed Kingdom - Justin Towell - 1 page (41) Quantum Break - James Nouch - 2 pages (42-43) Assetto Corsa - Justin Towell - 1 page (44) Umbrella Corps, Shenmue III, Dangerous Golf, Planet Coaster, Valkyria Chronicles Remastered, Dark Souls III - James Nouch- 1 page (45) IndieMaster 100 Ft Robot Golf - 2 pages (56-57) Event 0; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (58) Night in the Woods, Syndrome - 1 page (59) Reviews RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #37: Resident Evil 2 - 2 pages (84-85) Six of the best... Undead Slayers, Grab Bag - 2 pages (86-87) CheatMaster XCOM 2 Exposed - 2 pages (90-91) Other Credits Production Editor :Robin Valentine Art Editor :Sam Freeman Contributors :Louise Blain, Ben Griffin, Leigh Loveday, Daniella Lucas, David Meikleham, James Nouch, Phil Savage, Jen Simpkins, Tom Stone, Alex Summersby, Chris Thursten, Justin Towell, Ben Tryer, Ben Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains PlayStation 4 Reviews Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews